1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for image processing using a security function, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for image processing, wherein image data corresponding to an image captured in a security mode is encoded and the encoded image data is stored, so that even when the image data is transferred to an external apparatus, the image data is still secure.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a digital image processing apparatus is used to capture a desired image, if a user identifies a desired image and pushes a shutter button, the desired image is converted into a file and then the file of the desired image is stored. A picture generated by a digital image processing apparatus can be seen using either a display device included in the digital image processing apparatus or an external device such as a personal computer.
In some cases, a picture generated by a digital image processing apparatus may be disclosed so that many people see the picture together. However, high demand for high privacy has led to the introduction of a security function allowing a user alone to see the picture on the digital image processing apparatus.
According to a security function used in commercially available digital image processing apparatuses, a captured image is stored, and when the stored image is reproduced, a user authentication operation is performed, and only when the user is authenticated, the image is reproduced.
However, since the security function used in commercially available digital image processing apparatuses operates only in digital image processing apparatuses in which the image is stored, once the image is transferred to an external device, anyone can see the image and the user's privacy is not completely protected.